


SPAZ: Prologue

by Nasha



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasha/pseuds/Nasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPAZ: Prologue

 In what you would expect to be a normal forested mountain there nestled a large ruined looking building. It sat on the slopping hill, surrounded by plant life, almost completely covered in the green leaves. It was almost as if the very forest was trying to conical it, as if those ancient and gnarled trees were protecting the corroding slaps of concrete like a pearl in an oyster.  
 Perhaps they knew what was really going on inside.  
 To the world, it seemed just another building built and then left for whatever reason. A lost island of man’s creation in a sea of living green. And, were one to walk through the only door to the place, they would see their path completely blocked by a fallen in ceiling. However, were one to magically phase through the solid metal and building material, they would walk into a place completely unseen by the rest of their world, and indeed, the rest of their universe.  
 It was here, in this curious place, that the SPAZ worked.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but it's a start : )


End file.
